overseasodottemitafandomcom-20200214-history
KimonoTime
Kelsey (ケルシー), better known by her YouTube username KimonoTime '''(着物タイム''') is a odottemita dancer living in London but from Barnsley. She has been dancing since she was young but started uploading videos in 2010. Her first video was Hare Hare Yukai, which was apparently uploaded as a dare. She also sings in some of her covers. As of 2013.06.12 she has over 29,000 subscribers on YouTube. She is active on both Nico Nico Douga and YouTube. She is part of the online idol project, Oishii! Project in the group Oishii! Ichigo and she is also a member of MKDanceUK. She has performed live at several anime conventions across the UK as a solo act and also as part of Oishii! Ichigo and MK. She is good friends with many other dancers such as Abi☆Pop and Beckii Cruel with whom she has done collabs with. Her catch phrase is "Nanji desu ka? What time is it?" to which the audience responds, "Kimono Time!" Aswell as a dancer she is a vlogger. She uploads her vlogs to her second channel, KimonoTimeTV . She has three alter egos - Tokyo, Osaka and Eleanor Bloomsbury who regularly appear in her videos. Her most viewed video on YouTube as of 2013.06.12 is Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! with over 698,000 views. Her most viewed video on Nico Nico Douga is Tsukema Tsukeru with 60,000 views. List of Covered Dances *Hare Hare Yukai TV size (ハレ晴レユカイ) 2010.09.02 - YT / NND *Ookina Ai De Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなし) 2010.09.08 - YT / NND *World is Mine (ワールドイズマイン) 2010.09.10 - YT / NND *Strobo Nights (ストロボナイツ) 2010.09.14 - YT / NND *Luka Luka★Night Fever (カルカル★ナイトフィーバー) 2010.09.25 - YT / NND *Dance de Bakon! (でバコーン！) 2010.10.09 - YT / NND *HeartCatch☆Paradsie! (ハートキャッチ☆パラダイス!) 2010.10.17 - YT / NND *Bravo☆Bravo ft. choachie150 and xMintySweet 2010.10.28 - YT / NND *Billie Jean 2010.10.29 - YT / NND *Thriller 2010.10.31 - YT / NND *Nomi Na Sugin Na Yo~Yaaaah Bababai~ (飲み過ぎんなよ〜Yaaaahバババイ〜) 2010.11.06 - YT / NND *I Me My Mine 2010.11.14 - YT / NND *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (女と男のララバイゲーム) 2010.11.20 - YT / NND *Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない) 2010.11.26 - YT / NND *Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて 抱きしめて) 2010.12.10 - YT / NND *Beginner (ビギナー) 2010.12.14 - YT / NND *Ochame Kinou -Fukkireta- (おちゃめ機能) 2010.12.18 - YT / NND *Christmas Caramelldansen (ウマウマダンス) 2010.12.24 - YT / NND *Happy☆Material (ハッピー☆マテリアル) 2010.12.31 - YT / NND *Bad Apple!! ft. Tokyo and Osaka 2011.01.06 - YT / NND *Don't Say "Lazy" 2011.01.21 - YT / NND *Run Devil Run 2011.01.25 - YT / NND *Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて 抱きしめて) ft. KawaiiMomochi - YT / NND *Breathe 2011.03.20 ft. roseannakrazykat - YT / NND *Come Back You Bad Person (돌아와 나쁜 너) 2011.04.02 - YT / NND *Happy Synthesizer (ハッピーシンセサイザ) 2011.04.16 - YT / NND *Maji Desu Ka Ska! (まじですかスカ！) 2011.04.21 - YT / NND *Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! 2011.04.26 - YT / NND *Party Rock Anthem 2011.05.01 - YT / NND *Colorful Pop Beat (カラフルポップビー) 2011.06.19 - YT / NND *Judas original choreography 2011.07.14 - YT / NND *I AM THE BEST music video 2011.07.25 - YT / NND *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 2011.08.08 - YT / NND *Born This Way performance 2011.10.10 - YT / NND *Baby Baby Sayonara (バイビーベイビーサヨウナラ) 2011.10.13 - YT / NND *PONPONPON and Renai Circulation (恋愛サーキュレーション) ft. Beckii Cruel , xSlushPuppi3x, MilkyMico, xanimeXabbiex and Jade 2011.11.13 - YT / NND *Be My Baby 2011.11.23 - YT / NND *Tsukema Tsukeru (つけまつける) tutorial 2011.12.16 - YT / NND *Tsukema Tsukeru (つけまつける) 2011.12.16 - YT / NND *Marry The Night music video ft. roseannakrazykat 2012.01.01 - YT / NND *Marry The Night original choreography 2012.01.01 - YT / NND *galaxias! - 2012.01.09 - YT / NND *Tell Your World ft. Tokyo and Osaka 2012.01.18 - YT / NND *Bitch is a Bitch 2012.01.27 - YT / NND *Cyber Thunder Cider (サイバーサンダーサイダー) 2012.02.04 - YT / NND *Uni (うに) 2012.02.11 - YT / NND *too Cute! 2012.03.04 - YT / NND *Kimagure Princess (気まぐれプリンセス) 2012.03.14 - YT / NND *CANDY CANDY music video 2012.03.21 - YT / NND *I♥ 2012.04.06 - YT / NND *Do Re Mi Fa Rondo (ドレミファロンド) 2012.04.28 - YT / NND *Doki Doki☆Morning (ド・キ・ド・キ☆モーニング) 2012.06.09) - YT / NND *One・Two・Three 2012.07.11 - YT / NND *Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou (ももち！許してにゃん♡体操) 2012.08.02 - YT / NND *Gangnam Style (강남스타일) 2012.08.22 - YT / NND *Patpat (なでなで) ft. Abi☆pop 2012.10.08 - YT / NND *Fashion Monster (ファッションモンスター) music video 2012.10.11 - YT / NND *Fashion Monster (ファッションモンスター) 2012.10.12 - YT / NND *Help me!! 2013.01.05 - YT / NND *te-yu-te (好きってゆって) 2013.02.05 - YT / NND *Nyaruko-san no OP (ニャル子さんのOP) 2013.04.27 - YT / NND *AIUE no Gaku♬ (あいうえおんがく♬) 2013.06.27 - YT / http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21224520%7CNND *Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (みくみくにしてあげる♪) upload date unknown - YT / NND *Snow halation upload date unknown - YT / NND *Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night (メグメグ☆ファイアーエンドレスナイト) upload date unknown - YT / NND *Furisodeshon (ふりそでーしょん) upload date unknown - YT / NND *Ninjari Bang Bang (にんじゃりばんばん) upload date unknown - YT / NND External Links YouTube Channel 2nd YouTube Channel Nico Nico Douga Community Nico Nico Douga Mylist Facebook Account Facebook Page Tumblr Blog 2nd Tumblr Blog Soundcloud deviantART Twitter Account Category:Female Dancers